hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis (Lanien TsuTsakeh)
NOTE: The following content is about another character idea for Atlantis. This is only meant to represent the author's views, and is not related to the first Atlantis article in this wiki. Please do not edit, delete, or move this page without my permission. She is a character used in my story The Story of Atlantis which can be found on Fanfiction.net. Please do not use her in any way unless you have my permission. -halfcat1996 Atlantis is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the mythical Island of Atlantis which was a place described in Plato's dialoges Timaeus and Critias. Her human name is Lanien TsuTsakeh. Appearance Lanien has long white hair that reaches down to the lower part of her back, with a curl just like Turkey. Her eyes are bright blue and her eyelashes have a blue-ish tint. Her skin is slightly tan and she has silver markings under each of her eyes. She's only about 5'3" so people mistake her for being really young sometimes. She also has a baby face that resembles both Norway and Iceland's, but her facial expressions are more like Greece's. She used to wear dresses that were long and were similar to Chinese Dresses with long, detachable sleeves; but nowadays she wears modern clothing. Personality and Interests Atlantis may be around 6,000+ years old, but she is very hyper and she's a very happy-go-lucky person, she's also extremely clumsy. Though she's hyper and a little out of control she's very polite and very kind, she's also very respectful to her elders. She's a social butterfly and gets along with almost everyone. Much like Greece she has a love of cats and they always seem to follow her no matter where she goes. She loves technology and inventing things. She's also a yaoi fangirl just like Hungary and Taiwan. Relationships Ancient Greece Ancient Greece was Atlantis's mother and they got along pretty well. Atlantis was a bit of a rebel though since she was always trying to get out of her mother's shadow by breaking the rules. She hated Spartan Training and stopped seeing eye-to-eye with her mother because of it. Her mother's death shook her up and she felt that she had to be responsible for taking care of her younger brothers. Greece Greece is Atlantis's younger brother. Greece always looked up to Atlantis, but after she started rebelling against their mother he started becoming distant from her. They both have the same love of cats. Turkey Turkey is Atlantis's other younger brother. He always looked up to her and was always following in her footsteps. They both have a love of sweets. Iceland Iceland and Atlantis have similar interests and even similar faces. That's because they share the same father, making Iceland and Norway her half-brothers, which explains why she has white hair and blue eyes while everyone on her mother's side has brown hair and green eyes. Japan Atlantis had a crush on Japan ever since the first day she met him. They both have similar cultures which is why they get along so well. Japan is old so he acts quiet and reserved, but Atlantis is older than him and she is loud and hyper. She gets him to act younger and to have more fun while he gets her to act calmer and more ladylike. They both love inventing things and sometimes help eachother come up with ideas. She lives with him because she doesn't have a home anymore and they both get along really well. Taiwan Atlantis considers Taiwan one of her best friends and they're always seen together. They both love yaoi and even draw doujinshi together based on their favorite couples. America Atlantis considers America as a "big brother" because of how nice he is to her. She loves playing video games with him (especially when she wins) and she also like watching scary movies with him since he always gets scared before she does. Trivia *Atlantis's birthday is April 28th *She and the Atlantic Ocean were named after Poseidon's son Atlas. *Her home and her people disappeared because of a massive earthquake which destroyed stuctures and a tsunami that sank the island under the ocean.﻿